The present invention relates to functionality testing of electronic devices using probes electrically connecting a tester to the electronic devices to be tested. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for resisting probe burn resulting from excessive current caused overheating during such testing.
It is known to provide a sort interface unit (SIU)/test interface unit (TIU) between a tester and a prober/handler for conducting electrical power/signal from a tester head to an electronic device under test for the purpose of functionality testing. A common seen failure mechanism in sort and test is SIU/TIU burn. The root cause of SIU/TIU burn is excessive current caused overheating.
The core speed of logic products increases dramatically from generation to generation. To meet the test requirements, higher power and smaller pitch size are required, which in turn worsen the SIU/TIU burn situation. Currently, once the burn happens, the SIU/TIU needs to be repaired, or retired if the burn is too severe, generating varying productivity and cost impact depending on severity of the burn. There is a need for an improved method and apparatus for electrically connecting a tester to an electronic device to be tested which address the problem of probe burn.
The present invention addresses this need. Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, one example embodiment in accordance with the present invention.